Indiana Jones and the Ruby of Command
by disneylover3212008
Summary: Sequel to Temple of the Future. They're all back for another journey four years later to find a necklace once owned by Guinevere. Things get personal when The Merlin's kidnap Sarah's beau as well as try to find it before them. It's adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

**Years**

_I'm back. I realized how boring my life is without this fic in my life. Here's the beginning of the sequel._

I pulled my car up into the driveway, and immediately realized who was here. I tore out of the car and ran through the door and into Dad's study.

"Dr. Jones!"

"Well, if it isn't my high school graduate. I can't believe you're so big. It seems like yesterday you were fourteen." I couldn't help but smile. That was a… interesting year. "How did we finish out the year?"

"Valedictorian."

"That's my smart girl." It was then Dad walked into the room and I hugged him. Things had gotten a lot better between us these past four years. We talked all the time and he helped me with homework as I cooked dinner.

"So, Dr. Jones, since you're back… does that mean you found something?" I couldn't help but be hopeful. The three of us had gone on a few small adventures, but nothing exciting or as awesome as the first one.

Grandpa nodded. "This one is huge. So huge in fact, I got this letter yesterday. That's why I rushed on over here." He handed me an envelope.

_Dr. Jones,_

_Stop. We know what you are looking for and you shall never find it. It is our full right. Back out now or face the consequences. Jones's need to stick to their own business._

_The Merlin's_

"Who the heck are the Merlin's?"

"I honestly have no idea. But I was looking into was about Guinevere. She-"Just then the doorbell rang and I raced to it, knowing exactly who it was. "Who's that?"

I threw open the door and jumped into Kevin's arms. He smiled that amazing smile and gave me a peck on the cheek. Grandpa was asking in the background who it was, but Dad and I had ground-rules. He didn't bother us unless I or he welcomed him in the conversation, which I usually did.

Kevin was a history major and my beau for the past two years. He played soccer and was third in his class. He knew everything about me, other than the fact that my family was THE Jones's.

"She has a boyfriend!" I flinched.

"That's my Grandpa." No sooner did I say his name than he came bursting into the room.

"You must be the legendary Dr. Jones. It is such a pleasure to meet you." Kevin was very polite around my family. He knew they were professors. "So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

"I'd love too. But my Grandpa's here and we were in the middle of some important research."

"Alright. Well is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't-"

"Sure. Come on is Kid." Oh, no. My Grandpa had just nick-named him. Dad seemed to pick up on my stress, but there was no stopping Grandpa.

"Dad."

"I know." It was then it all started. We all heard the window break and we rushed up to Dad's room. There were five men standing there. This wasn't good. My boyfriend was looking. But hey, he was bound to find out sometime.

"Give us the clue!"

"No way!" I started off with a punch and Dad followed. We were beating the bad guys up and I failed to notice them grab Kevin and drag him downstairs through the door. I realized a minute later and took off down the stairs to find a car pulling away.

"They want him for a ransom, I'm presuming." I held my hand out.

"Get me the phone." Dad hurried to oblige, knowing I was in serious don't mess with me mode. They had messed with the wrong family. I pressed buttons rapidly.

"Hey. How fast can you get here? Great. Thanks." I hung up and dialed more numbers. "Hi. It's good to hear from you too. Oh, you guessed already. We'll meet you at the air-port." I handed the phone back to Dad. "Now, I have to go dig out my sling-shot."

"Well, I guess I'd better get my things too. I can't let my impulsive daughter go alone."

"Now, what was the treasure?"

"It was said that Guinevere was one of the most powerful women of all history. And that was because of an object given to her by Merlin if she married Arthur. It was a ruby pendant that gave any order she gave out binding and un-breakable."

"I can see why someone may want that."

"I things it's baloney. It's just a fancy necklace meant to be in a museum."

"We'll see Junior. I found a vital clue the other day that traced back to the tomb of King Arthur."

I paused on the stair-case. "Dad, you know we can't go back there. Rachel Anderson clearly stated we can't go back in there."

"But Dad, that didn't stop her from taking pictures of what was down there. Something tells me that's what we need." I continued up the steps and grabbed the familiar hat off my door-knob and placed it on my head. I saw Dad doing the same.

"It looks like we'll have to pay a visit to Rachel Anderson."

Sallah met us at the gate. "You have grown so much these past three years." He gave me a bear hug, and looked thrilled to be back. "Let's just say my life was getting a little boring."

We heard the other two before we saw them.

"I still don't see why I have to carry your bag!"

"It is customary for the guy to carry the girl's bag!"

"I still can't believe we left the dig on such short notice."

"Donald, dig or adventure. Plus, we get to see-"They turned the corner and she spotted me. "Sarah!"

"Molly!" I ran and hugged her. We had stayed in constant communication through letters. After thinking it was the two of us for a while, she became my sister figure. I looked at her finger. "Is this the ring?" She nodded.

"It took him long enough." I walked around her and hugged Donald.

"Hey Sheila. Long time no see. Are we still odd ones out together?"

"Always." The others walked up and customary hellos were exchanged as we briefed them on everything.

"Well, let's get ourselves a plane. We have a boy-friend of Sarah's to save."

"I missed you guys."

We climbed into the plane after Dad checked the pilot. It was his new procedure when we flew anywhere. I don't think he wanted me to fly the plane again.

We were off on another adventure. And I would have no other gang behind me through this.

_It's good to have these guys back. I know it's only been a few days, but I missed them. It's alright for a first chapter. The second will get it in the air more. Hope you guys like it. We'll have plenty of drama cooked up as this goes along, and lots of Sarah in peril, because you always got to have Sarah in peril. And piranhas. Our girl has developed a justified phobia against them. _


	2. Rachel Anderson

**Rachel Anderson**

"Absolutely not!" Rachel stood up and pounded on the desk for emphasis.

We sighed. Of course she had said no. Dad, Grandpa, and Donald sat in chairs in front of her desk while the rest of us stood behind them.

"But-"

"No! Those documents are as classified as they come. Besides, you were already there. You should have taken a look around."

My dad opened his mouth, probably for a diplomatic word, but I was through. Remember, I have my dad's temper on my mom's fuse. I cut him off, stepping forward. "Listen. Have you ever been in love?! Well, I am, and I've never even told him that! And now he's been kidnapped by some group of FREAKS who might hurt him or kill him or worse! And the only way for me to save him is to see those pictures! Do you know how it feels to have love ripped away from you?!" She was looking down, but I saw a small nod. "That's what's going to happen to me if you don't help us!"

Molly put hers hands on my shoulders as I stared at Rachel. She said nothing, but pulled out a key, opened a drawer, and threw a folder in front of me. "I can't take it when people cry. But you NEVER saw these!" I nodded, and opened up to the pictures.

"What are we looking for mate?"

"I need to find, there it is." Grandpa grabbed a picture, and even Rachel joined us in looking over his shoulder. It was of the armor on King Arthur's body. "See that there." He pointed to a gold heart engraved on the armor we had never noticed. It was Latin.

"Guinevere, and then there's coordinates. Maybe for a place to go?" I read off the numbers and Grandpa wrote them down. "That would put us in… Japan?"

"You are correct Sarah. It looks like we need to go on a flight to Japan. Thank you, Ms. Anderson for all your help." We started out of the office, but then another window shattered. There were men surrounding Rachel who clutched the folder. They wore wizard robes and pointed hats.

"Back off!" The men advanced on Rachel as I took one out with my sling-shot.

The Merlin's obviously under-estimated us, because we had their men out within five minutes. Dad grabbed the folder from Rachel. "We'll be taking this so we know it's safe from them." We all started for the door, but she cut us off.

"No! No way am I letting that out of my sight!"

"Well, we're taking it."

"Well, then I guess I'm coming with!"

"I think we have enough people as is mate. We'll let you know when a position becomes available." Molly pushed her aside and everyone walked out the door. She made a move to follow, but seemed to be dis-heartened.

"Guys, we're taking her with." They all turned to me. "I've got a feeling." They never questioned that. And I had a feeling this girl knew more about this then she let on. "Seven is a lucky number."

"If you say so." Dad looked me in the eyes, and I just nodded. He never doubted my intuition. I was often as on the mark as Grandpa was.

We gave her a moment to throw some things together, and then took off for the air-port. The Jeep was full so I had to sit in the trunk with Molly (it's funny how the girls keep getting stuck in the uncomfortable situations). We were thrown around and bounced up and down the whole way as Rachel jabbered on and on and on about her work. Dad and Grandpa seemed interested, Sallah was asleep, Donald stared out the window, Molly was admiring her ring, and all I heard was "Blah blah blah".

Well, this was fun.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the bench by the soccer field on a nice spring day. Dad was still at his office, and would be for some time yet. I had decided to hang out at my high school for a bit and read my new book about King Arthur.

I finished reading and put the book on the bench as I stood up. A soccer-ball hit me right in the face and knocked me out. I came too to find the whole team around me and a guy helped me to my feet, apologized, and offered to walk me home.

"That's an interesting book you're reading."

"Yeah."

"You think that King Arthur really had a ruby on Excalibur that could unlock an object that could see the future?"

"Well, I believe it."

"Kevin."

"Sarah."

And that's how it all began.

**Kevin's POV**

I have no idea where I am or what the heck is going on. I was at Sarah's when we heard a window break and I was grabbed and gagged and thrown into a car.

They wouldn't tell me where Sarah was. They had to have her too, but why would they kidnap us? I had no idea but I was worried about her and her family. They refused to tell me anything. I loved that girl.

A man in a wizard robe walked in and dragged me to my feet.

"Are you sure?"

"We're right on their tail."

"Then let us go meet them with our bargaining tool." I was dragged out the door questioning what the heck they meant.

_R&R. It seems Kev's is in for a surprise about his girl. _


	3. Honor to Us All

**Honor to us All**

The plane landed quickly enough and we all had a car rented as we examined a map and calculated the coordinates.

"We have to go to the Emperor's Palace! How do we get in there?!" Rachel seemed shocked when we told her we did this on a daily basis. Donald looked at me.

"It looks like Sheila has a plan." I smiled.

"This one's just for the girls."

Now the Palace is more guarded than any precious stone on earth. No one can go in except the Emperor or his family or invited guests that the guards are already aware of. It would take a miracle to get us in and get us around the place without being found out.

It started with shopping. The three of us managed to get ourselves all dolled up so that we looked like geishas. We walked up to the gates.

"Who are you?" the guards asked in Japanese. We looked at Rachel, who is fluent in almost every language as she had explained.

"We have come for the show."

Surprisingly, they nodded.

They pushed the gates open and we walked daintily into the palace. We walked for the back as planned when an old women grabbed us and dragged me with the others following.

"It about time you come. You have show." Wait! "Go perform!" We were thrown behind a stage as the three of us just looked at each other. This wasn't good. We had to get to the back and get the boys. But it was the emperor!

"Anyone have any clue what to do?" They both shook their heads. "Well, let's wing it." I pulled the skirt up and walked on the stage. Alright, I had to sing. What to do? The other girls walked out. I started to sing the first song that popped into my mind.

"Wise men say only fools rush in." The other to stared at me, but started to hum the tune as we swung our hands from side to side. "But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I say it would be a sin? But I can't help falling in love with you." I was getting more into it. I kept going until the Emperor put his hand up.

"We're dead." The Emperor rose and walked up to us. "We're dead. We're dead. We're dead." I looked around and bolted. The other two followed, but we ran pretty slowly in the wooden sandals. "I didn't think it was that bad!"

I kept running until I was at the back wall. I pulled the grappling hook out of my dress and pulled myself to the top of the wall. The other two were close behind. The others were waiting. We pulled them up and all dropped into the garden.

"We have to hurry."

The boys just looked at us. "Molly, how come you never look this good every day?" She hit him in the jaw. Dad was staring at Rachel.

"Come on!" We ran. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea?" We ground to a halt when we saw what was occurring on the balcony. There were the men in robes, and they had a gun to the Emperor's head. This wasn't good. And one was holding someone familiar.

"Kevin!" Why would they bring him here? They followed us. He was their bait. And I wanted desperately to bite it and save him. Well, some may say I'm reckless. I grabbed the grappling hook.

"Sarah!" It was too late. I was already climbing. This dress slowed me down a bit though. I reached the top with ease. As they all turned I had shot the gun out of his hand. I'd been practicing. I knocked the others out as my dad followed. Donald escorted the Emperor out.

I turned to Kevin, but he was gone. Again! This was getting frustrating.

_R&R. Donald needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. _


	4. Sapphire

**Sapphire**

The Emperor had stared at us for a few moments and then reached to his neck. He pulled out a pendant around a chain. It was a deep blue sapphire that just sparkled. He placed it in my hand. "I am to give this to the worthy when they arrive. I thank you for your help and wish you luck in your journey." He then turned and exited the balcony and was followed by everyone else.

I admired the pendant and noticed something on the back. "It had more coordinates!" Everyone grouped around me and pointed. "It's a trail. One is going to lead to another and another before we get to where we need to go!"

Everyone groaned. We were going on a wild goose chase. I examined the coordinates, looking over my mental map of the world. "Pack your bags, guys. We're going to Canada!" That didn't raise much excitement in them at all. "Canada!" I tried again, but still no reaction. "CANADA!"

"Well, let's go." Molly trudged down the hallway, managing to trip over her kimono. We all followed behind her, Sallah having to keep me steady. We stopped quickly at the hotel so I could put my shorts and shirt on again. I was never happier to wear sneakers for as long as I lived.

We were sitting in the airport as I twirled the sapphire in my hand. It was then I noticed a groove on either side. Curious I borrowed Grandpa's journal and flipped through the pages. Everyone else was asleep, waiting for boarding.

I came to a page that had a round wheel on it with eight holes. Each hole had two notches sticking out of it, as if something was to be placed there. I smiled. I quickly shook the nearest person awake, Donald.

"Five more minutes, Molly. You can pick out you own shoes without my- Oh, hi Sheila. What can I do for you?" I quickly ran through my theory. "That sounds about right. You always were the smart one." We then sat in silence before moving into casual conversation.

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't really talked about it much. We were just about to when we got a call from one of our old friends who really needed our help. It can wait."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with Molly. I'm terrified!" I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Molly can be quite scary."

_Flashback_

Kevin walked me home as he often did every day after school before he ran back for practice. We had become really good friends the past two months as we shared a huge common thread in our love of history.

"Well, he still didn't deserve to be killed."

He shot me a look. "So the Romans should have allowed a man who wouldn't have given up his power to just keep it and rule over them?"

"Well, what if he had turned out to have been the greatest ruler who ever existed, but we never find out because Brutus had to go and kill him!"

"You certainly are strange, Jones." We finally reached my house.

"I'll see you later." I started for the steps.

"Jones!" I whirled around and he kissed me. And it was perfect.

_Present_

"It's brilliant!" Our plane had been delayed due to bad weather and everyone had woken up as I explained my idea. "One stone leads to another and then they will lead to this wheel."

"She does it again."

"Well, we're off to Canada."

_More action to come. _


	5. A Long Night

**A Long Night**

Author's Note: It has been a long time but I've been working on the winter play. Now that's over and I didn't make contest (I'm over it) so I have more time to write about the world's best family! Yay! Cookies!

The plane landed in Canada almost a day later. We were all still out of it from the delay and the long trip and immediately headed for a hotel. The boys shared a room while us girls shared ours. The boys insisted we leave the door between the two open.

"Just so we'll all be safe." Dad insisted. Rachel turned away, eagerly agreeing to the protection, but Molly and I folded our arms. "Here it comes. Brace yourselves men."

Molly and I spoke in perfect unison. It was a little scary. "Do you think we're helpless?! We can handle ourselves, thank you very much! Who managed to make it through the Temple when the lot of you fell to your death! Us!"

"But-"The girls silenced Sallah with looks.

"We lost, mate. Goodnight ladies."

"Night." And the guys shut the door. "They think we're helpless."

Molly slept in a bed; sunglasses still perched on her forehead. Rachel occupied the other bed, sitting up looking every way and jumping at every sound. I was on the floor dreaming of Kevin.

"Guys!"

"It's nothing Rachel," Molly muttered. That's when I heard her gasp. I shot up just in time to see two men throw a bag over my head. "Hey! Let go!" They pulled me up on their shoulders and threw me off the balcony to some other men. I felt myself get thrown in a truck.

"Guys?!"

"I'm here."

"So am I?"

"Pipe down back there. I'm inclined to shoot you, but the boss wants you back alive." I felt my feet get tied as well as my hands. "Let go of me! My Dad is going to kick your-"

I was silenced by a blow to the head. It didn't knock me out, but I had the sense to act like it did.

"Where are we taking them?"

"The boss wants us to take them to the hideout. That's why we left the note. The guys will come to save their dames and Boom! We blow their brains out, kill the girls, and take the piece of the wheel they got."

"I don't see why it's a big deal. We've already got two and the wheel."

"But that was by luck. We need the-"I felt the car grind to a halt. "Throw them inside."

I was picked up and thrown in a room, but they were kind enough to take the bag off my head. The girls sat there with me, all of us in a circle facing away from each other.

"What are they going to do to us?!"

"Calm down. We're used to stuff like this." I tried to move, but they were pretty good at knot-tying. "Molly, can you reach my hands?"

"I can't."

"Rachel?" I felt her hand brush mine. "Alright, find the knot and untie it." I felt her work at the rope and the bonds fall away. I untied my feet before helping the other two girls with theirs. We were in a little cell with a locked door being the only way out."

"What do we do now?" That was when I looked up.

"They're so dumb."

"Why?"

"They put us in a room with a sky-light."

"But how does that-"Molly tore off a strip of her night-gown and I did the same. We looked at Rachel. "Oh no! I'm not-"RIP! We took care of it for her.

Molly tied the strips together and tied them to her sunglasses. I grabbed them. "I have the best arm." I tossed them up with enough force to break the window. I tugged on the rope and it went taunt. "I vote Rachel goes first."

"I concur."

"I hate you two." But she went and we followed close behind. When we were all on the roof we saw we were in the middle of the woods. "What do we do now?"

"We need a car." I surveyed the building, looking for one. Molly pointed her arm at a Jeep. "Right there."

We worked our way to the car being as sneaky as possible when you have a loud-mouth whiner with you. I climbed into the Jeep and we took off.

We managed to find a main road and found our way back to the hotel and up to our room. The window was broken but everything else seemed fine. I crumpled the note on my pillow and lay back down.

That's when we heard knocking on the door. We threw it open to find the boys, dressed and ready to go. They examined us. I quickly tried to cover the tear.

"You ladies look like you didn't get a wink of sleep. Long night?"

"You have no idea."

"Now, if we can-"

"Why's the window broken?" Busted.


	6. Negotiations

**Negotiation**

We were trekking through trees in a forest on our hike to the exact coordinates on the back of the sapphire. I was getting my legs all scratched up and had to listen to Rachel complain every step of the way. It was this or that or she was tired or she was thirsty. I was starting to miss Willie.

"Can someone get her to shut up?"

"Sarah!"

"Sorry."

We were all getting tired of walking as we came to a huge cave. "I'm guessing this must be the place." I was about to walk in when Dad held me back.

"This could be a trap."

"You bet it is!" We whirled around to see that we were all surrounded by men in robes.

"This could be better." They approached us and we readied our respective weapons. I saw Grandpa pull out his umbrella.

"Welcome Jones family." One stepped forward. I saw Rachel turn white.

"We're not all Jones's mate, so if we could just go on our way-"

"Nice try, but not on your life! We want what the Emperor gave you."

"Yeah, right." I clutched it to my chest protectively. "May I ask what's with the tacky wardrobe?"

"That's none of your business. You might want to know your place girl." He snapped, and I was hit in the face and sent to the ground. Dad stepped up to knock the guy's lights out, but Donald held him back.

Molly helped me to my feet. "Let's try this again, but we might just appeal to your inner reason." He gestured his hand, and what I saw made me stop cold.

There was Kevin. He was tied from head to toe, eyes staring straight at me. And they had a gun to his head.

"Let him go!"

"I see we might have hit the right nerve." He strolled over to me. "Give me what I want, or he will die."

I was a little conflicted here. Kevin looked utterly and hopelessly confused. I couldn't let him die, but if the Merlin's got the sapphire- Arrgh!

The gears in my head were turning as fast as possible to come up with a way out of this mess. I was the plan person. And right now I could only think of one.

"Never!" And I socked the guy in the face, and took off at a run. This was the cue as Dad brandished and snapped his whip, Grandpa started beating people over the head, Donald and Molly just started punching and hitting, and Rachel ran around dodging people wherever she went.

I ran up to Kevin and socked the dazed guy holding the gun. He did manage to get a shot off though, and I winced in pain as I grabbed my arm. But there was no time to pause. I kept punching and fighting until I saw what we were looking for.

"Guys! It's clear." I grabbed Kevin and dragged him into the cave as the others followed. We ran down the dank corridor until we came to what we were looking for. There was a stone door ahead. We pushed it open, ran in, and locked it behind us by blocking it.

We took this moment to catch our breaths and I winced in pain. Wait, it was coming. Give it a moment.

"Sarah Marion Jones," Yep, here it was, "are you insane. You got shot. Shot. You are so reckless that-"

"I'm just like my- Ouch! - Dad that way. At least we shook them." Molly ripped her dress, she is so generous that way, and tied it around my arm. "Kevin!"

He was sitting on the ground obviously in shock. I ran over and started to untie him. It took a while with one hand, but as soon as he was freed I hugged him. "Thank God, Kevin."

He stood up. "Hold on. G-give my brain a minute here." He held his head for a second. "What was that?"

"What?"

"What?! The fighting and the gun and the whip and umbrella."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Donald came up behind me.

"Smooth."

"Thanks."

"Sarah, what is going on?" Here it comes. Truth time. I hate truth time.

"Kevin, my family is treasure hunters. Well, except we do it for museums. And we may have some kick butt skills."

"Wow. I never would have guessed."

"You believe me?!"

"After all that's happened, it's kind of hard not to."

"You're not looking at me like I have three heads, though."

"Do that and get my butt kicked. No way!"

I smiled. This might just work out after all.


	7. Creepy Cave

**Creepy Cave**

We started forward through the cave when we came to a path that split in two. "Alright, which way should we go?"

Donald nudged me. "Ten dollars says you dad will say right and your grandpa will say left."

"Right!"

"No, it's obviously left Junior."

Donald smiled and I couldn't help but smirk. But that was quickly wiped away as the argument started. We stood for a few minutes as the two went back and forth.

"Alright, I have an idea. I say we split up."

Grandpa grinned. "Alright, everyone who agrees with me over here."

"And everyone who believes me this way." Sallah walked over by Grandpa as did Molly, while Rachel made a bee-line for Dad.

"Nothing personal Jones."

"None taken Molly."

Donald debated for a moment before going to Dad as Molly shot him a death glare. Kevin joined him as well.

"Sarah?" everyone questioned. I simply folded my arms and sat down.

"No way! I am not picking between you two. If we're doing it like this then I'm staying right here!" They all shrugged their shoulders and went their respective ways, leaving me sitting in the dirt. "I hate all of you!"

I sat for a while simply staring at the two paths. I then started to pace. It was then I noticed an inscription in the wall. It looked like a giant maze that went on forever. "Please don't tell me they all walked into that thing." I looked at a few words scribbled in Latin below it. "Here lies the Maze of Death. That seems reassuring. Only those with light may find the way to the stone." Light. Light. I think I got it!

I ran to grab a torch against one of the walls and held it up to the picture. Nothing. It was then I heard the scream.

"Sarah!" I ran to the left path as that was obviously Molly when another scream sounded. "Sheila!" Yep, that would mean I'd have to go right. This wasn't good.

It was then I looked down and noticed it. A gold thread on the floor. I moved my torch away and it vanished. "I better hurry. Maybe getting to that stone will reverse everything in there. It was better than trying to track everyone down.

I took off at a run following the thread through many twists and turns. The screaming continued, but every time I seemed to get close it got farther away. I finally rounded one curve to find a little makeshift temple. I ran up the steps to find a ruby in a statue of a hand holding it in its palm.

"I'll be taking that." I snatched it up and felt rumbling. I turned to see a hole appear in the floor cutting me off from the maze. "Great."

"Sarah?" Dad and his little team arrived with Grandpa and his behind.

"I win. I got the ruby." I held it up.

"Yeah, and now you have to get back."

I looked over the edge. No way. "Piranhas." I looked up at everyone. "There's water with piranhas."

"Calm down," my dad said. "Can you jump it?"

"Not unless I'm some sort of kangaroo. But I'll try." I looked down again.

"Sarah…just…"

"Donald." I tossed the ruby over and he caught it. "Just in case." I stood for another moment before I looked down. I took off at a run and jumped.

I missed by a long shot. Just as I felt I was falling someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see Kevin struggling to hold me up. He was slipping. Everyone soon joined and managed to hoist me up. I stood triumphant for a moment when I lost my balance.

"Sarah!"

I took the plummet into the water. It was warm and I knew what was coming. But I had hit my head on the way down. As I blacked out, I felt the stinging as the first one bit me. Ah, the good old memories.


	8. Donald's Mom

**Donald's Mother**

I came too in a hotel room and was immediately decked by a killer headache. My brain felt like it had just been chopped in half. Then came the pain in my arms in leg, which were wrapped up. I looked around to see no one else in the room, but several cups and such scattered about.

All I could remember was the piranhas. What happened after that was lost to me. It was then the door opened and Molly walked in. She gazed at me for a moment before ecstatically calling out, "She's awake!"

I was soon surrounded by everyone as the crowded around the bed saying how glad they were I was up and how now they could get back to work and-

"Wait! What happened?"

"Well… we had to get you out Sheila. So your dad lowered Kevin down with his whip and he grabbed you and got you out."

I looked at Kevin, who just gave a smile and a small wave. I was soon practically knocking him over, hugging him. This however caused me some degree of pain and I soon let go. I looked around the room for a moment. "Well, I'm up, so why are we just standing here? Where to next?"

"Well, you see," Molly cleared her throat, "we have one little problem to solve first."

"What?" It was then I noticed it, the air of uncomfortableness in the room. Dad had his back to Grandpa and both had their arms crossed ignoring each other to the best of their ability. "Guys, this is ridiculous."

"We already tried that… twice."

"How about we need to be a team to make it through this?"

"Didn't work either."

"Umm… you guys are father and son. You're blood related-"

"We gave a whole speech on that one."

"You saved each other before-"

"Didn't work."

Fine. I would have to try the Patented Sarah Method. I locked eyes with Molly, who gave me a nod. I held my hands to my mouth and started to sniffle and cry. It took a moment for the tears, but they came.

"Why? Why?! Here we are on this adventure and my dad and grandpa can't even get along! Maybe I should just quit! Maybe I should just drop out of college! What if this is how me and my dad are going to be all my life!"

Molly came up and patted me on the back. Everyone was staring at me with a great deal of concern before turning to the two. Molly rose. It was her part now.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! This girl, who never picked sides, wants nothing but to have a family. You two make me sick! You can't even get along for her sake!"

"It's… it's… its fine."

She went back over to me. "Shh, calm down. It's okay." She shot them another look as I broke out into more sobs.

Grandpa turned to Dad. "Junior-"

"No need Dad. Me too." There was an awkward handshake between the two. "Let's let the patient calm herself as we get everything ready." The boys left and I high-fived Molly.

"We make quite a team."

"Next: getting Donald to have the wedding in Cairo."

"I'm in."

Grandpa had looked on the back of the ruby to find we had to go to the Great Barrier Reef next. Donald couldn't be more excited.

The plane landed with no problem and Donald rented a car to drive us to his house. We pulled into the driveway of this huge expansive mansion. Donald looked nervous as we pulled up. I nudged him.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom… she's… you'll see."

We went up to the door and it was opened by a butler who led us into a parlor. He seemed less than pleased at our attire. His mom entered and it became was a very fancy proper English person.

"Donald Christopher, what has taken you so long to come home? Who are these hooligans?"

"Mom, these are my friends."

"They have potential, I suppose. Now I suppose you came about the arranged marriage."

This seemed to grab Molly's interest. "Arranged… marriage?"

"Yes. My Donald Christopher can only marry to someone of high society and good breeding. A mutt like someone of your stature would never do. He ran out on the matter a few years ago, but it seems he has come to his senses. Lisa!"

"Mom, I-"

A girl entered also dressed up all fancy complete with parasol. She was beautiful. She had long flowing curly blonde hair and these huge blue eyes. I saw Molly rise.

"Listen here, the only girl who's marrying Donald Charles-"

"Christopher."

"Whatever! It's going to be me! And I will take you down."

"That's fine," was Lisa's response. "I think that boy right there is much cuter." She waved at Kevin, and he gave a hesitant wave back. I rose now.

"Well, he's taken. Marry Donald Chauncey-"

"Christopher."  
"Whatever!"

His mom was staring at him. "Enough! Donald Christopher will marry Lisa and that is that."

Molly walked up to her practically livid. "Now listen here, I am marrying your son whether you like it or not. So I suggest you respect me if you want an invitation to the wedding in Cairo."

"But I thought our wedding was in-"

"It's going to be in Cairo!"

His mom cleared her throat. "Well Donald, you sure know how to pick your female company. Now I recommend we discuss this problem over some tea." She pointed and the men immediately made a run for it. Molly and I went to follow but his mom blocked our way.

"Now James escort these two ladies out the door. We don't want them causing a ruckus with their vermin-filled ways."

I was rolling up my sleeves, getting ready to knock her lights out. "Who are you calling vermin-filled, you-"It was then I was picked up by a giant bodyguard.

He carried us to the door before tossing us out of it. "Great."

"Well Molly, where do we go from here?"

"We're just going to have to kidnap Donald."

"I kind of like that plan."


	9. Operation: Kidnap Donald

**Operation: Kidnap Donald**

The two of us hid behind some trees until night fell and all the lights of the house seemed to shut off. "Now, where is he?" Molly was in full spy mode, with binoculars from her back-pack and an army hat on her head.

"What is in that backpack?!"

"My unlimited source of power." She scanned the entire house before she found him. "Third story, fourth window from the left. Let's move." She started for the door.

"Molly, we can't just break in!"

"We're not! We're women on a mission." She pulled out a bobby pin and managed to pick the lock open, the door swinging open to reveal the empty house. "Let's go."

"Molly-"I followed after her. She crawled up the stairs before hiding against a wall as I simply walked up them. "This has gone way too far." Molly climbed another set of stairs the same way and came to his door. She then pulled out a blindfold and a gag. I grabbed them from her. "Molly, we'll give him a heart attack. We can't really kidnap him. We'll just wake him up and we'll sneak out."

She pouted. "Fine! But first let me make sure the crone is asleep." She started to sneak off. "Guard the door."

"I will." I stood there for a good five minutes but still no sign of her. I kept pacing back and forth and must not have realized my shoes were making hearable noise. I remember the door opening a crack, utter pain in my head, and everything going black.

I came to too find myself on a couch in the living room. I sat up quickly to find my head pounding and my ears drumming. I let out a whale.

"It looks you really clocked her."

"I didn't mean too. It was an accident!"

My vision came into focus and I saw all these people gathered around me looking very concerned. I had no clue why.

"Sarah, you okay?"

I waited for someone to answer, but no one did. Then I noticed this man was staring right at me. "Who's Sarah?" There were shared looks of concern among everyone as the man knelt in front of me.

"You're Sarah."

"I am? Well, where am I? What's going on?"

This guy shot a look at a guy in khakis. "Way to go Donald."

"Sheila-"

"I thought my name was Sarah?" This was all very confusing.

"It is. But can you remember anything?" I sat for a moment, and it hit me. I couldn't remember anything. I had no clue where I was, who these people were, why I was here.

"What…what's going on?" The man sighed.

"Sarah, it's me, your dad. That's Sallah, our old family friend. That's your Grandpa. There's Donald and Molly. There's Lisa and Ms. Kennedy. And that's Kevin, your boyfriend." I knew I should know these people and I started to cry.

"I don't know who any of you are!" My dad picked me up.

"That's fine. That's fine. Let me take her up to a room to get some rest. We'd better call a doctor." They did, and I apparently had retrograde amnesia. It could last a few days or a few years. I soon learned how this came to be. I had been pacing by Donald's room and he heard me. Not knowing it was me, he brought a vase down on my head only to realize his mistake later.

I sat in bed as they all whispered outside my room. "What are we going to do? We can't take her out like this! She'll get herself killed!"

"Then she'll have to stay here." My dad came in again and I asked him something that had been on my mind the whole day.

"Where's my mom?" He paused for a moment before taking a seat next to me.

"Your mom died when you were very little. But you're just like her in about every way." No. This guy I didn't know couldn't just come and tell me one of my parents was dead. I rose in shock.

"No! No! You're lying!"

He rose too. "Sarah-"

"No! I don't know who you are! You can't just… waltz in here and tell me I don't have a mom! You can't! I don't know who you are, but I hate you!" I ran out the door, out the front door, and into these woods around the house. It was raining, and I was getting soaked but I didn't feel a thing. I slumped into the grass crying. I was so lost.

I sat there for a while before I heard someone run up and find me. He paused for a moment before he sat beside me. I turned to see it was that Donald person.

"You're the reason I'm in this mess."

"Yeah, I am. And I'm sorry. But running away from this won't help."

"Are you always this philosophical?" He laughed and we sat for a bit. "Are we friends?"

"We sure are Sheila. You and I are the two misfits of the group. I practically see us as family. You're like that cousin who you just love to hang around with and annoy as well." He put one hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure your memory will come back real soon, but just try to not break your dad's heart to much now. It might make him even madder at me."

"I'll try." We walked back inside where I just gave the guy who was my dad a hug. "So why are we here?"

"This one may take a while."

It did take a while. They explained this whole quest they were on to me in great detail as Donald's mom and Lisa listened as well.

"I forbid it!"

"Excuse me?"

"I forbid you Donald Christopher to take off with this… this gang of fleas and lice and traipse around getting yourself in danger. You are staying here. You will marry Lisa, and you will throw these vermin out of the house this instant!"

"Mom-"

"Donald Christopher! I am your mother!"

He looked at her for a long moment. I seized my chance to butt in. "Now listen lady, I may not remember anything but you are being way too controlling. You may be his mom, but he is a grown man who can make his own decisions. He doesn't need you bossing him around."

"Well I never! Throw her out!"

I was up in the air by a huge butler and thrown out the door into a bush. "Let me at her!"

"Now Donald Christopher, come inside and let's-"

"No Mom."

"What?!"

"I'm one of these vermin. That girl there is probably one of my best friends and she gets me better than my own mom does. These guys are my family, so I'm doing what it is that I do. I'm going to face danger, find a treasure, almost get killed, and have to be saved a by a high-schooler!" And he triumphantly exited the house to help me up as everyone followed and we started down the path to the car.


	10. Turtles

**Turtles**

We drove to the Great Barrier Reef where my dad pulled out the scuba equipment. "Do I know how to scuba-dive?"

"You actually don't. But now's a fine time to learn as long as you haven't forgotten how to breathe." I smiled as Donald helped me into a suit and quickly went through everything with me. I just kept nodding and asked the occasional question, but I seemed fine. It was then something hit me.

_"__We do this together. We get me walking and get out of here. He may have hurt us both, but let's step out of that shadow. Let's show him what we're made of and make him love us for us."_

"_Well, you at least. It may be creepy if he loved me."_

"_True- wait! Was that a yes?!"_

_He stuck his hand out. "Let's do this." I shook his hand._

I nearly fell over as it hit me like a train. "Sarah!" My dad grabbed onto me. "What happened?" I stared at Donald.

"Were we ever in a hospital together? And we said we'd step out of somebody's shadow, we'd make him love us."

"Yeah, we did. Wait, do you remember?!"

"It was just that. That just came to me this minute."

"Well, at least you're remembering things Sheila."

"Who were we talking about?" Donald opened and closed his mouth before turning to my dad. I stared at him for a moment. I had said he hurt us both, but what happened.

"Why did you hurt me?"

There was silence as everyone stood around. "Well, this is awkward. We'd best get going Junior."

"I'll tell you after we get done here. It's a pretty long story." I nodded and we jumped into the water. Rachel grappled Dad's arm and Molly quickly swam ahead of all of us.

_"I'm Molly Lake, a professional historian on King Arthur. I've been here for a year trying to uncover the grave of his sort-of brother Kay. This friend of yours was my beau for four years, and then he dumps me like that! "_

"_It wasn't like that! We just went our separate ways and just weren't connecting anymore. It wasn't my fault."_

"_We were fine! It was you and your commitment issues! I said I loved you and you broke it off!"_

_Dad couldn't help but chuckle. "Still having trouble with girls I see."_

"_Just because I'm not like-"he cut himself off when he saw me and Grandpa._

_Molly seemed to have had enough at this point. She gave a swift dismissal and exited._

"_Good thing we didn't tell her about the location of Kay's tomb." Sallah sighed in relief. There was a pause and the door was thrown open._

"_You now the location of Kay's tomb?!"_

My memories were starting to come back to me. But how long until I had ones that were useful and helped me prove I could hold my own again.

We came up to an underground cavern. "Alright, Sarah you're staying here."

"What?! You drag me this far just to dump me here?!"

"You should be safe here. You can't remember anything."

"I know I've heard you say that sentence one too many times and I stopped listening a long time ago. And look, Kevin just joined us and he gets to go."

Kevin looked at him. "She does have a point."

"Don't get yourself in trouble." And he led the group to the tunnel ahead.

"Fine! Fine! You'll need me memory or not, so just give me a call!"

I sat in the sand and folded my arms in defeat and anger. This wasn't going to help me with my memory. They needed to be working with me on this, not just leaving me out in hopes of some sort of miracle. But I knew there was no way of convincing them that. I felt like I hardly knew them at all.

It was then a turtle climbed onto the beach and sat next to me. I felt another memory creep upon me as I stared at it.

_I was little and standing with this man dressed in a fancy suit in a museum. "When are Mommy and Daddy coming back, Mr. Brody?"_

"_I have no clue, child. Now feel free to look around while I fix this exhibit." I walked around this huge room and came to a stop in front of a diorama of three turtles on a beach. "Mr. Brody!" He was next to me in an instant. "What are those?"_

"_Those are turtles. They're creatures that breathe an exemplarily amount of-"_

"_Is that the Mommy?"_

"_That is the female."_

"_But is that the Mommy?" He snorted._

"_Yes. It is the 'Mommy'."_

_We both stared for a moment. "What would happen if she forgot everything? What if she couldn't remember her family or her friends?"_

"_Now, where did you think of that question?"_

"_I don't know. I just did."_

"_Well, I'd think being social creatures-"he then realized his audience. "I think the other turtles would take her and show her everything she loved to do and who she was. That way she could remember. They'd help her in every way."_

"_Wow. I hope if I'm ever like her that's how it would be."_

I smiled to myself. I knew what I had to do. "Thank you, Mrs. Turtle!" I rose to my feet and took off for the cavern to confront them and tell them they had to include me and tell me who I was. And I knew part of who I was was an adventurer.

I came to another deep pool of water and outfitted my scuba gear. I dove under to find a long tunnel going down. As I swam I kept racking my brain trying to figure out if I could remember anything else.

I didn't hear the shark coming.


	11. Another Blow to the Head

**Another Blow to the Head**

I swam as fast as I could, trying to catch up with them. But it was then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a shark. I froze and stood perfectly still, hoping it wouldn't notice me. It started to swim circles when a scream erupted from farther down the tunnel.

The shark paused for a moment before swimming after it. I swore under my breath and took off swimming as fast as I could, but let's say I'm not very fast.

It took a few moments for the screams to start. I swam into this huge open room with pillars and everything. There was my family, backed into a corner with a shark bearing down on them. Yeah, I wish I was a faster swimmer.

Dad saw me and I swore he was going to have a heart attack right there. And maybe with good reason, because the shark suddenly turned and headed straight for me.

Now sharks are fast swimmers, and I have already told I am not. So swimming was sort of out of the equation. In fact, I just cowered there not knowing what to do only to be shoved out of the way to the sandy bottom.

I looked up to see Kevin suddenly thrown to the side. The shark turned and swam off. I noticed that it had simply ripped the scuba tank from his back and he was now choking. I grabbed him and started to swim for the exit.

My family caught up to me and Donald shared his mask with Kevin, giving him some air. Donald seemed able to hold his breath for a long time. Finally, we came up to the little cove I had been left in and I pulled him up to the beach. He was unconscious but still alive.

"You what?!" I turned to see Molly just about strangling Rachel. "You dropped it! You dropped it back where the shark is! You dropped our emerald!"

It must have been some bold heroism complex I have, because without thinking I dived back into the water. "Sarah!" I swam as fast as I could back to that room to find the emerald lying on the ground where Rachel must have dropped it.

I swam down and picked it up, only to realize why I hated this hero complex. Because it came with a beast with sharp teeth. I ducked behind something on the ground as it rammed it head on. It shook the pain off as I desperately tried to swim back to the tunnel.

I soon felt it come at me and I ducked into a little alcove in the room where he couldn't reach. He just started swimming in front of me, waiting, daring me to come out. I looked to see I was almost out of air. It was either die in here or make a break for it and most likely die out there.

But most likely sounded better than absolutely. So I took a deep breath and swam out into the room. I swam as fast as I could go, but soon felt a biting pain in my arm. But someone bashed the thing in the nose and managed to flip the shark upside down.

This caused the shark to stop moving and I saw Donald scoop up the emerald I had dropped. He looked at me and we both came up on the beach where the others were waiting. He held the emerald up triumphantly but it fell out of his hand.

Now, these things were large and heavy. So when it hit me on my head, I felt everything go black.

I came to in another hotel room. This was becoming too much of a habit. Everyone was there of course and they were all staring at me. I looked at my arm and realized this wasn't nearly as bad as the piranhas. It was just one bite. At least he didn't rip my arm off.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good. I think I end up waking up in hotel beds from bouts of unconsciousness to often for my own good, but-"

"But?"

It hit me. "Listen, Sheila, I'm sorry about hitting you in the head again. I-"

"I was talking about before the accident. The piranhas were before the accident." I jumped up and hugged Donald. "You did something right!" I took everyone a minute to figure it all out.

"She… she remembers."

"I do! I remember everything! I know you love me dad and I know everything we've been through! And I know what a good family friend you are Sallah! And I know Kevin-Wait! Is Kevin okay?"

"I'm standing right here." I turned my head to see him give a small smirk. "So do you remember me now?"

"Do I remember you?! I remember I love you!" This caused him to freeze. "And now I just remembered I never told you that yet. And now I'm going to remember this moment for the rest of my life." Kevin didn't move.

"Well, Sheila, I… I have a present." Donald pulled out a helmet which he placed on my head. "This is so we have no trouble with your memory anymore."

"Thanks." My dad opened his arms and I hugged him.

"It's good to have you back kid."

It was good to be back.


	12. Plane Crazy

**Plane Crazy**

I stood packing my bag in the hotel room when I noticed I was missing my hat. I searched the room and thought one of the other girls must have accidently stuck it in their bags. They were both packing the boys' suitcases, since none of them could do it neatly and efficiently, in the other room. SO I figured no harm done if I did a quick search of their things.

Molly's stuff proved unsuccessful. It was basically clothes, sunglasses, and a list of ways to get Donald to have the wedding in Cairo. I was honestly a fan of the fifth one, Chinese Water Torture. Just kidding.

I dumped Rachel's stuff on the bed and started putting it away. And there it was. I placed my hat on my head and put everything away. It was then I noticed something bulky and pulled it out. It was a small revolver. Why was she carrying this thing around? Did she know how many times we could have used it? Why was it being kept secret?

I heard someone coming, and put the gun back, throwing the bag where I had found it. Rachel and Molly walked in with clothes-pins on their noses.

"The boys' clothes are really that bad?"

Molly unplugged her nose and took a deep breath. "You have no idea." It was then I noticed Rachel staring at me funny, but before I could question her the boys came in and said it was time to go. I grabbed my bags and noticed Rachel fall in step with Dad right as we walked out the door the same way that Molly did with Donald. Odd.

Kevin, however, seemed to be avoiding me after my outburst from yesterday. And he had really good reason too. I had totally come out of left field with that sentence.

We had figured out that the new coordinates on the emerald led us to the Amazon in South America. Finally, a real rainforest jungle experience.

We all climbed into the cars and were driving just fine when our car, which had me, Kevin, Dad, and Rachel, was nearly rammed off the road. I turned to see about a dozen black cars following behind us. "Dad!"

"I see them." He made a sharp turn and half followed while the other half went for the other car. Dad went as fast as he could, but they had soon knocked us again, causing Rachel's door to open and her to fall out.

"Indy!" Dad looked at her as she rolled into the grass.

"Dad, don't-"he didn't even stop the car as he jumped out and ran after her. I slid into the driver's seat and tried to stay on the road as we were rammed again. I heard gun-shots from behind us and turned to Kevin.

"Sarah, no. You barely passed Driver's Ed. as is. I don't think you should even think about it." But it was too late. I hit the brakes managing to throw both of us forward as I spun the wheel and turned the car around, rocketing back towards my dad.

I ground the car to a halt and heard my dad climb in with Rachel. I managed to keep the Merlin's at bay until we reached the airport where Donald, Molly, and Sallah met us at the door. We all ran through and after Dad checked out the pilot settled into our seats.

I finally started to relax when I saw sparks come out of the plane's wing, followed by the Merlin's taking off and driving away. I rose and went to the pilot. "Sir, we can't take off. Someone's damaged the plane."

"No one damaged the plane. Now sit down little girl." I was thrown back as we took off when suddenly there was a loud explosion. "Sir, one of our wings just short-circuited." They both turned to me.

"Somehow, I told you so don't seem to cover it. You boys keep the plane in the air. I'll take care of this." I went back to the passenger area and met up with everyone.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, there seems to be a little extra turbulence." I thought for a second who would go with my crazy plan the most. Dad would have a heart attack, Sallah would insist on telling Dad, Grandpa was asleep, Molly would flip out, and Rachel would cry. "Can I talk to Donald and Kevin in the back?" Both rose and I pulled them into the curtain that led to first-class, which strangely enough was empty.

"Alright, guys, I have a crazy plan to save us all from dying. I'm going to need a tool-box and a lot of rope. Both of which I swiped from the pilots."

"What's the plan?" I walked over to the door and tied the rope around my waist holding out the other end. "No way! We are not doing that!"

"Sheila, you must be off your rocker." It was then the plane made a violent dip that threw us all off our feet. "You'd better be careful. You dad is never going to give me the end of this." He grabbed the rope and I threw open the door. I managed to hold onto the exterior of the plane as I scooted my way down to the wing.

It was a lot simpler than I thought it was. The Merlin's had just pulled out some cords. I plugged them back in and felt the plane regain its balance. What I didn't see was Rachel spot me and my whole family run to the first-class section of the plane. Yeah, I was in trouble.

I started to work my way back when a strong gust of wind caused me to lose my balance. I slipped and now dangled from an airplane held up only by a rope. This wasn't good. The plane started to descend and I was pulled back and my rope got stuck on the wheels placing me directly under it. That wasn't a good thing. When the plane came down the wheel would come down and… no more Sarah.

I tried to free myself but it wasn't working. I could see the ground now and struggled even more. We got closer and closer to ground and I finally just closed my eyes, holding back tears. I felt my rope get cut and myself get yanked up as the plane skidded down the runway.

I looked up to see my dad. I let out a small smile as we were pulled up where Donald and Kevin stood with heads bowed and the others glared at me arms folded.

"I saved us from dying!" But something about their looks told me I may have survived being crushed by a plane, but I wasn't going to be alive much longer.


	13. Relationships

**Relationships**

"I… hate…bugs!" Molly stood scratching every inch of her skin as we camped out in the wilderness. We were in the Amazon jungle, and were slowly but surely working our way towards the coordinates. There were a lot of plants and trees and animals that were in our way. And the bugs were killers. They all seemed to be attracted to Molly though, so most of us were spared.

That night I decided to go to a nearby stream I had seen to grab a drink of water. I managed to find it no problem, but jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, hitting the figure. It was then I saw it was Kevin.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I had no clue it was you!"

"I know." He smiled. "I followed you out here just to make sure you were alright."

"Thanks." It was then I felt the awkwardness set in as we stood around for a moment. "We'd better head back."

"Yeah." We started walking back, but we soon noticed we'd been walking a while. "We did come this way right?"

"I'm starting to be unsure." We walked for about another hour, even calling out. But we never saw any sign of our camp. It was then it started pouring. "Well, this is a rainforest." We ducked in a cave to keep ourselves from being soaked.

We sat in silence for a while, him standing and me sitting in a ball trying to keep warm. For being in a tropical climate it was really cold. Maybe it was just the wet clothes.

"I can't believe I never knew about any of this."

"It's my fault. I should have told you."

"Last week I was graduating and finishing my college forms, and here I am in the Amazon on a quest to find a mystical ruby. It's almost surreal."

"I never told you because I thought you'd think I was weird."

"I knew you were weird. What girl sides with Caesar?" I laughed and he sat down next to me. "There was always a question mark above you head Jones."

"Well, I guess that's just me."

"So why'd you miss our first date?"

"I believe that was for the Hercules Belt. I pestered my dad the whole time. He was thinking about sending me home. But he's gone at it alone so much after my mother died; I try to make sure we have a buddy system. He is all I have."

There was a pause. "Do you remember our first date?"

"I remember you tripping down a flight of stairs and holding my hand in the ambulance."

"I guess it was pretty unforgettable."

"You were all nervous."

"I was not!"

"You were. And it was cute." We sat in more silence.

"No more secrets?"

"I promise."

"Did you mean what you said before?" Why did this subject have to come up?

"Well, I guess that depends on-"

He looked me in the eyes. "Did you mean it?"

I couldn't lie to him. I just couldn't. I felt like I'd done enough lying and he hadn't run so maybe he wouldn't for this too. "Yeah. I did." I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

"Good. Because I love you too." My eyes flew open.

"What was that?"

"I love you too."

"One more time."

"I have a better idea." He leaned in and kissed me, and I won't go into details but it was perfect. So the two of us sat in a cave and fell asleep on each other's shoulders. We may have been lost in the rainy, bug-infested, carnivorous animal home called the Amazon, but life couldn't possibly get any more perfect.


	14. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

"Hello! Anyone! Dad! Sallah! Molly! Donald! Rachel! Okay, this is really getting old." Kevin and I had been combing the jungle for hours but had found no sign of any of them. "He's going to kill me when he finds us."

"I don't know. I think we may have passed that tree before."

"It's hard to tell because every freaking tree in this god awful place looks exactly the same!" I pounded one of them and a monkey came scurrying down it to sit beside Kevin. I continued ranting and actually getting stuck in the mud as Kevin looked at the monkey.

"I know what you're thinking, but she is not always like this. She only gets mad like 40% of the time. Yes, she does have a short fuse. I'd better go help her." He walks over to me and helps pull me out of the mud.

"I hope you realize you were talking to a monkey."

"I'm going as crazy as you are." Suddenly, the monkey starts squawking and takes off a bit, then turns and looks at us. "I have a feeling he wants us to follow him."

"I strangely agree. Maybe he knows where to go."

The monkey kept leading us farther and farther into the jungle until we came to a temple that looked very much like the ones we had seen before. "Thank you monkey." We took off up the steps when we heard him follow us. He then scrambled up Kevin's shoulder. "I guess he likes you."

Unable to get the monkey to leave, we eventually just left him on Kevin's shoulder as we walked into the temple. And right across the room was the perdiot. But there was still no sign of my family anywhere as we walked across the room. Suddenly, the monkey started screeching.

"What's the mat-"We plunged down a hole formed from the crumbling stone we had been walking down. It was obviously poorly constructed because we both got stuck in it.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I thought for a moment before I had an idea.

"Okay, can you reach my backpack?"

"Yeah."

"Grab the slingshot and the helmet and hand them to me." He did. "Now where'd the monkey go?"

"No way!"

I put him in the helmet and flung it up out of the hole. "Okay, little monkey; find a switch or a vine or something. We'd appreciate it."

"He can't understand you!" It was then a vine dropped down and we both started climbing out.

"What was that now?"

We climbed out to have our new monkey friend approach us holding the stone. "I think we should keep him. He is a very helpful little guy."

"What's his name then Kevin?"

"I like Caesar." I smiled.

"That sounds perfect. Now let's head out and find the others." Caesar scrambled up his shoulder, giving him the stone which I added to my collection in my backpack. We took off into the jungle calling out.

We stumbled on something we weren't really expecting that night.


	15. Two More

**Two More**

It was getting dark when we stumbled upon a huge camp set-up. We hid in the bushes as we heard two men talking.

"They're here somewhere! Our source confirms it!"

"Well, we need to stop for tonight. There's no way of knowing what's out there."

"Well, you better have the guys ready first thing in the morning. We are not letting that treasure escape us for some noble explorer and his idiot daughter." I wanted to hit the guy right there, but I held my temper as the two walked off and soon silence fell over the camp.

"Let's go."

"Wait. Kevin, they have two pieces of the wheel. I bet it's with them."

"No. That's practically asking to be captured."

I looked into the camp trying to figure out which tent it could be. I figured it was most likely the one surrounded by all the others so that someone could get in there as fast as possible. That would mean we'd have to be extra sneaky. "We need a distraction."

I turned to Kevin who looked at Caesar. The monkey just stared at us for a moment before Kevin pulled out a banana and dangled it in front of him.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it. You like the banana, well go get the banana." He then with his precise aim chucked it into one of the tents. Caesar took off after it. "And be careful. Come back in one piece." He turned to me. "They grow up so fast."

"It's a monkey! Come on!" I dragged him closer as one of the men started screaming. The others all ran to the tent and took off into the jungle after Caesar with his banana. We crept into the tent to find two jewels sitting on the table.

"Score two for the good guys." We high-fived each other as I put them in my back-pack. We took back off into the trees as we heard them come back.

"I shot that thing's head clean off!"

"I saw. That was pretty sweet."

I let out a small gasp and froze. It was then we heard them noticing the absence of their gems, so Kevin grabbed my hand and dragged me through the forest until we couldn't hear them anymore. "Did you hear what they said?"

"I did."

"He wasn't just a monkey. He was-"It was then something dropped onto my shoulder. I whirled my head to see it was a triumphant Caesar. "-a sneaky little critter."

"How did you pull that off?" He held up his banana which had been shot clean in half. We both smirked.

"You are officially a Jones now. You saved people in distress, solved a puzzle, and are sneaky and clever. Welcome to the family. Now let's go find the others."

And we took off into the forest, hoping we could finally find them. And hoping they were still to be found.


	16. Conqueror

**Conqueror**

We searched long and hard through the forest before we finally heard rushing water. "Water! That's a good sign!" We took off at a run and finally came to a huge waterfall. I almost fell in, but Kevin managed to grab me in time.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Wait! Is that them down there?" I looked and sure enough there were the others at the bottom trying to cross rocks that led to the bank on the other side. "How do we get down?"

I gave him a look and moved my head the way of the waterfall. "No way! We could drown! We could die!"

"We'll never catch up to them any other way. They'll just keep going and be long gone by the time we get down there. We're sunk if we don't go."

"I'm not going in there under any circumstance."

"I can think of one." I opened my bag and Caesar jumped in. I held the bag to my chest as tight as I could.

"What's that?"

"You'd go to save me." And I jumped into the water. It was a heavy current as I swirled around struggling to stay above the water. I knew it was coming as I felt enormous suction and soon I was in free-fall. I screamed as loud as I could as I crashed back into the water.

I struggled to pull myself up. My eyes were closed and I reached an arm out trying to grab onto anything I could find. I tried to keep my bag above the water but I was pulled under several times. I finally washed up on some sort of land and started choking and coughing.

I felt somebody help me up. "I got her. How's he?"

"I'm fine. Let go of me."

"Sarah. Sarah. Open your eyes."

I wiped the water from my eyes and looked up to see my dad. "Hi Dad."

There was a small pause and I knew what was coming. I knew it so well I with him word for word. "Sarah Marion Jones, what is wrong with you?! You take off for days, go over a waterfall, and stop saying everything I'm saying!"

"We had to catch up some way. I went to get water, Kevin followed me, and we got lost."

"You'd better not be hurt or I'll-"

"I'm fine. Don't kill him. We had to catch up somehow."

"So you decided to go over the waterfall."

"It was her idea, sir. I just followed to make sure she was okay."

"Of course it was her idea. No one else could pull off an idea like that but her."

"You want to do this Jones."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady. The only reason we even found you is because some monkey ran up to us and got us to follow him here."

"Caesar?" As if on cue, he dropped from a tree onto my shoulder. "You are never leaving my side you brilliant little monkey friend." I looked at my dad, who looked ready to keep this up. I reached into my bag. "I have something to cheer you up."

"I really doubt it."

I pulled out the perdiot and tossed it to him. "We followed the coordinates to this temple."

"Dad, could you find where to go next?"

"Of course."

"And that's not all." I pulled out the amethyst and the topaz. "Guess what we stole from the Merlin's?"

"You are a clever little sneak."

"We actually owe most of it to Caesar."

"The monkey?"

"Hey! He's not just a monkey. He is now a Jones."

Grandpa had his map out and was looking up the coordinates. "We need to go to Greenland."

Donald smiled. "As if we haven't had enough of plants and green things." We all shot him a look. "What?"

I gave a small laugh. "Donald, Iceland's the green one. Greenland's icy."

"Well that makes no sense!"

"Let's find our way out of here." Dad led the way and we started our hike through the jungle. I drifted towards the back next to Molly.

"What's been going on?"

"Your dad and grandpa became raving maniacs in their search for you. I mean they went over the deep end. Sallah nearly drowned but Donald saved him. Rachel has been complaining to the point that you want to make yourself deaf-"

"I can hear you!"

"Good. I've been worried sick and Donald seemed even more. You two really have some sort of bond. "

"We're the odd men out. Now, how are we getting out of here?"

Again as on cue, we came to the edge of the rainforest to a group of hills where we could see a village at the bottom. "Well, that answers that question."

For the first time, I took a good look at everyone. Sallah was covered from head to toe in mud. Dad had one sleeve ripped off his shirt as well as a cut on his face. Grandpa however, looked pristine and perfect. Donald was up to his knees in grime as well as up his arms. Rachel looked like she had an eternal case of bed-head. Molly looked as if an elephant had trampled her. And I looked like some sort of Frankenstein monster.

"I think we need to freshen up."

"That's a good suggestion."

We trudged down the hills to the village and found a hotel. After we all got ourselves cleaned up and changed we headed to board the plane. As we sat waiting we all fell asleep. I woke with a start as I felt Donald nudge me.

"What?"

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You know I'm getting married."

"That's typically what happens when you propose. Good night."

"That wasn't my question Sheila. I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

"I'm a girl."

"That doesn't matter. I'm not one for tradition."

"Why not ask Dad?"

"Because I want it to be you."

I smiled. "Of course." And I promptly drifted back to sleep on Kevin's shoulder as Caesar napped on mine.


	17. Chilly

**Chilly**

I was freezing. I was shaking. I wanted to go home. We trudged through the icy land of Greenland in our thick coats, teeth chattering all the way.

"You still think Greenland's green?!"

"I don't think so."

"Are we there yet?"

"We still have a ways to go."

Kevin came up to me, putting one of his coats on me. "No! You keep it"

"No, I'm good at cold. I'm not even shaking." Molly stared at Donald.

"Why don't you do something like that for me?"

"I think it's because I would freeze to death!"

"How's Caesar?"

"He's all warm and toasty under all these coats."

Suddenly, I pulled myself to the ground as I heard a shot go off. Everyone dropped down with me. "There!" Rachel pointed over a glacier to where a group of Merlin's stood firing down at us.

"Great. We're at a huge disadvantage down here." Another bullet comes by. We all duck behind some crags as they shoot something that causes an explosion in the place we used to occupy.

"Dad, you know I'm crazy right?"

"I knew it from Day 1."

"Then cover me." I ran out and pulled out my slingshot. I had been practicing and was a pretty good shot.

"Sarah!" I let go and knocked one of them over. Sadly, this caused the rest of them to aim at me. I dodged another explosion. I gritted my teeth as I fired again and knocked another one over. I then noticed everyone else was secretly scaling the glacier as all attention was focused on me.

"So much for covering me! It looks like I'm the distraction." I was forced to dive to the ground as another blast knocked me off my feet. I slid right into a crack in the ice and into the icy water.

The chill hit me first. I thought I was cold before, but this was way worse. I swam up and pulled myself out shakily. It was then I realized I had dropped my slingshot down there. And even worse, they had spotted the others and were now firing at them.

I pulled Caesar out of my coat and set him on the ice. "Stay!" I then dived back into the water and swam to the bottom, grabbing my slingshot. I swam up as I felt my lungs about to burst.

It was harder to pull myself out this time, but I did it. I then aimed and continued fire. I managed to have them all knocked out by the time the others got there. Some help they all were. I started my own climb with Caesar back in my coat and reached the top freezing and out of energy.

"You could've moved a little faster!"

"You could've distracted a little better," Molly retorted. I stuck my tongue out at her. Dad looked more worried.

"Sarah, you're soaked through." He handed me one of his coats as he took off the ones I was wearing. I was still shaking despite myself.

"Thank you Dad." He shot a look at the others and they all donated one of their coats. "Let's keep going."

Rachel saw it first. "Look!" It was a huge temple, carved out of ice. "That must be where the stone is!"

"You think?" I looked at Molly and she just shrugged.

"Let's go so we can get the heck out of here!"


	18. Zip

**Zip**

There was nothing. We hiked up to the temple to find an empty hole where the jewel must have sat. "Well, this is wonderful." I took a seat on a huge block of ice. "What do we do now?"

"I have no idea. The trail's gone cold." We all sat in silence for a moment when I stood up to stretch. Somehow, my backpack fell to the floor and all of the jewels fell out.

"I got it." I bent down and picked them up when it hit me. "The trail hasn't gone cold. We have the jewel that was here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look. This jewel led to one of the ones we stole from the Merlin's. They found it here and it led to the other one. So, what they're missing is the jewels we have and have no way of finding them."

"That just might be it. But which of the two will tell us where to go next?"

"That one I don't have an answer too. It looks like we'll just have to guess." I held up the two rocks. "Anyone want to call this one?"

They all remained silent and I noticed Caesar holding the topaz in his hand. "The topaz it is!" He handed it to me and I rose. "Grandpa, let's look these coordinates up."

"We're trusting the monkey?"

"Anyone have a better idea?"

"Please let it be somewhere warm."

"It looks like we're off to the Sahara."

"That might be a little too warm."

"Let's get going."


	19. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

We stepped off the plane in Egypt to find two unlikely faces waiting for us. I took off down the stairs and hugged Short Round and Willie. "What are you two doing here?"

"We received a phone call about your little quest and since we were in the neighborhood for my tour I thought we could catch up with you guys."

Everyone else came down and greeted them. "We'll take you guys to the house we rented temporarily. It's small for everyone, but it's better than a random hotel."

"Let me guess, your car doesn't hold everybody."

"Well…"

"I'll start walking." I started down the road and Kevin was right behind me. Donald, Molly, Rachel, Sallah, and Grandpa piled into the car.

"You coming Indy? We have room for one more."

"I think I'll walk with my daughter." The car took off and the three of us started down the dirt path. "So, you warm enough yet?"

"I am." We walked in silence for a while. "I have a game. What is the craziest idea I've ever carried out?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I know yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. From all the stories I've heard, it has to be your step of faith when you were trying to get the Holy Grail."

"That was pretty crazy. I don't know what to pick for you. There's so many. But I have to go with when you were little. You had it dead set in your mind you could fly, so you jumped of the roof. You bit straight through your lip, broke your leg, and scared Brody to death that he never let you out of his sight again."

"That wasn't what I was going for, but it works. How about you Kevin?"

"I'd have to go with jumping out of the plane."

"That is very good."

We reached the house and entered to find everyone around the table. "I sort of miss the cold."

"Never say that. You didn't have to dive into an icy lake."

"Well, look who finally came. It took you long enough."

"So, Short Round, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Willie keeps trying to push me to work less and settle down with a girl."

"Well, that's Willie for you. She's always in someone else's business."

Willie turned to me. "So let's hear about your boyfriend! I want details. Tell me all about him."

"Well, he's right here if you want to ask him anything." I pointed to him and Willie looked him up and down.

"He is cute!"

"I know."

"So when do we go get our last stone?"

"We'll move out first thing in the morning."

We all settled down in the two rooms, one for the boys and one for us girls. I had trouble falling asleep and wandered into the kitchen. I found my dad sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question? Old men need their sleep."

"Are you calling me old? It's-"

"-not the years, it's the mileage. I know Dad." I took a seat next to him. "Didn't you tell Mom that all the time?"

"I did. I'm surprised you remember back that far. You were young then, and you listened."

"I remember a lot of things. I remember the time she set your hat on fire because you forgot her birthday."

"She did have a temper."

"That's the understatement of the century."

He smirked. "What did I do to deserve a girl like you?"

"What did I do to deserve a dad like you? I think it evens out." I gave him a hug and walked back to the room.

"I heard you beat me out of Best Man."

"I did." And I went to bed. Caesar slept at the edge of my bed like some sort of dog, but shuffled between me and Kevin about every hour. I never heard my dad go back to bed. He sat up all night, just thinking about the past. And I was doing just the same.


	20. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress**

I was dangling from a rope holding on for dear life as I started to slide. My hands were raw and red but I kept my death grip to keep myself from slipping into the abyss that was below me.

We had all made it to the temple and cleared the typical booby traps and heard Willie scream and my Dad tells me to stay back but I didn't listen. You know all the usual stuff. But there had been a chasm that you had to swing across by rope.

I was the first to volunteer and now I was stuck in the middle. Someone, aka Donald, hadn't given me a good enough push and I was stuck in the middle. And I was slipping.

"I could use some help!"

"We're working on it."

"When I get back to land Donald Christopher Kennedy, you will be blue as I strangle you. But I might have to do it with my feet since my hands might need to be amputated!"

"I think she's mad at me."

"Sarah, we're sorry Donald is weak. And you can't strangle him; I need him for the wedding. We'll get you out of there."

"Donald!" It was a voice I'd never have expected in a million years. I twirled on my rope to gaze at Lisa standing at the mouth of the cave, fancy dress and all.

"Who is this?"

"Lisa, how did you get here?"

"Your mother sent me to talk some sense into you. I've been following you all over and I finally caught up to you."

"Listen, that was sweet, but you need to head home. This is way too dangerous for a girl like you."

She crossed her arms. "Well, if your other fiancé can handle it, I guess I can too."

Molly stepped forward. "There will be only on fiancé. And she's me!"

I started to slide more. "Guys. Guys. GUYS!" They all whipped around. "I'm still in peril! I need saving!" We all heard the scream and looked up to see our old pal the Merlin's. The only thing was they had Lisa with a knife to her throat.

"Surrender the treasures!"

"Guys, don't hurt her. She has- Ouch!" Molly hit Donald over the head. "What was that for?!"

"For showing concern about her."

"We're the reason she's in this mess!"

"You're not marrying her!"

"I never said I was!"

"You seemed to care an awful lot there."

"Now is not the time for jealousy."

"Now is not the time to pick a fight with me."

"Well-"

"Shut up!" We all turned to Willie in shock. This outburst was quite unusual coming from her.

"Well put, Willie."

"Enough of this. Give us the stones."

"No way." They held the knife closer to her throat.

"I wonder what her blood looks like."

"Guys! Help me!" They held the knife even closer as a trickle of blood crawled down her neck. Everyone looked torn over what to do.

I spoke up. "We'd really love too, but you see they're in my bag on my back. And I'm kind of stuck here, so I would give them to you but am in no position too."

"Give them to us."

"Like I said, I would, but I can't." I started to slide even more and my feet were now dangling.

"Then we'll just retrieve the bag off your body."

"Excuse me!" The one pulled out a gun and fired at the rope causing it to snap. I started to plummet.

"Sarah!" They were forced to turn back as the Merlin's again threatened Lisa. I managed to grab onto the ledge. That was the easy part. I wasn't sure if I could climb back up. I dangled a minute before-


	21. Knights

**Knights**

I pulled myself and started to climb up out of the pit. It was then I heard a gun-shot and saw Donald fall to the floor. "Donald!" I hoisted myself up only to find I was on the wrong side of the pit. Molly was over him sobbing and I immediately assumed the worst.

"Now file out before we have to shoot any more of you." They hadn't noticed me so I seized this opportunity to take off down the hallway. I came to the stand with a black rock sitting on top of it. I grabbed the rock and stuffed it in my back-pack.

I then felt the ground shake and tumble as the ceiling started coming down. I took off at a run to find my family at gun-point as the Merlin's kicked my dad to the floor. That was it. My fuse broke. I took off at a run and cleared the gap with my huge stride.

I slid across the floor and knocked the man to the floor. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the Merlin's. "Let us go."

"You haven't the guts." I cocked the gun back.

"That was before you hurt my dad and shot my best friend."

"Well, you dare move that gun we'll kill the girl."

"I don't think so." Short Round threw my back-pack that had slid off my shoulders at the villain and the weight of all those rocks knocked him to the ground. He ran up to Lisa and helped her up. "Let's get out of here."

We took off as I covered them with the gun. We made it to the car and when we reached the house I realized I still was holding the gun out. Dad grabbed it from my hands.

"Give me that! Are you insane? You don't know how to work a gun!"

"Then you'll just have to teach me."

"Over my dead body."

"Then give me the gun back and I can take care of that." He stared me down and I finally had to avert my gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm perfect. Donald!" I ran over to where Molly was standing over him. "Where'd they shoot him?"

"They didn't. They shot Kevin. Donald just fainted at the sound of the gun, the wimp." I turned to see Kevin in the corner getting his arm wrapped up by Willie.

"It was nothing. I was barely even bleeding." That wasn't enough to stop me from throwing my arms around him and kissing him. "Well, for that I can get shot a lot more often."

"Let's not forget I have a gun." I turned to my dad, who was doing his best to look threatening. And it was working.

"Dad!" He gave a small smile before locking eyes with Kevin and turning away. "Ignore him. As long as you're not Communist, a Nazi, part of an ancient cult that enslaves children and rips out people's heart, or a Merlin then you're fine."

"What was the third one?"

"It's a really long story. Right Willie?"

"Don't even get me started. That was the worst trip of my entire life."

"Uh-oh. I got her started. We'd better walk away slowly." We went over to Donald who was coming too.

"Am I alive?" He saw Molly towering over him. "I must be in heaven, because I spy an angel."

"That was cute, but it isn't going to work. Now we're going to fight."

"Can I get in on this action? Dad, I want my gun back!" Donald backed into a corner.

"Did I mention I don't know who any of you are? Where am I? Why are you two trying to kill me?" We paused and he seized the opportunity to run. "I got you guys." He took off as Molly followed behind him.

It was then I noticed Short Round sitting with Lisa out on the swing on the porch. The two were laughing and talking. I nudged Willie, who was still monologing about hearts and mine cars.

"Look at that."

"Well, it's about time he found a girl. Now everyone has a guy except me."

"Dad doesn't have a girl."

"Right, you haven't seen the way he looks at that Rachel. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to knock some sense into my dad's head. Now where'd he put that gun?"

"Don't shoot her."

"I can't promise anything Kevin."


	22. Listening In

**Listening In**

I had the sense not to knock on the door. Instead, I grabbed a glass and pressed my ear to the door. I could just barely make out the conversation between them. Now, it's not that I didn't like the idea of my dad dating. In fact I wanted him not to be alone when I grew up and moved out. But something about this girl just bugged me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't like her one bit.

"Your daughter certainly is dynamite."

"She takes after her mother."

"What was her mother like?"

"She was indescribable."

"So how have you handled being alone all these years?" I was now trying to decide between leaving this private moment private and walking away, bursting in and breaking this little party up, or just listening like I was. I eventually settled on the last option and waited for his response.

"I was never alone, well not really. I've always had Sarah."

"Well, it must have been hard without a woman in your life to take care of you."

"I took care of myself just fine, thank you very much." I was beside myself at this moment and dropped to my knees peering through the key-hole. I could see them just sitting on the bed talking.

"I don't know how you can put up with all this."

"You should go talk to Willie. I think you two could be good friends."

"But... I'd go on any adventure if you were there to protect me."

"Well…" and I saw him lean in and kiss her. Now you're going to think what I did next was rash and quick and jerk like. I already know it. But just you imagine you were me for a moment, seeing your dad make out with this girl he barely knew.

I threw open the door. They both broke apart and tried to look casual, as if nothing had just happened! Tears started coming down my eyes as I stood there trembling.

"Sarah-"

Something about his tone caused me to snap. I was fuming. He could just act like this was nothing. He could just act like my mom had never existed. He could just get lost in the moment of an adventure and kiss a girl like he used to my mom. No. Absolutely not. "I hate you!"

Everyone was up by this time standing behind me cluttered together. It must have been easy for them to figure it all out. "I hate you!" I lunged forward but Kevin grabbed hold of me. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"Sarah, calm down. Just take a deep breath. It's going to be fine." He kept whispering things in my ear but they helped me none. I was all out sobbing as I finally wrestled free of him.

"I hate you!" I ran off, dodging all the arms that reached out to try and stop me. I took off out the front door and just kept running. I knew there were every few options, but I didn't care. Anything would be better than looking at that traitor again.

And that's how I felt. I felt like he had stabbed me and Mom in the back. I don't know why, but it just did. So I kept running. Now I should tell you, I was on the track team. I won state with the track team for the mile. I was fast.

I finally stopped as the sun went down, coughing and hacking from lack of water. It was still sweltering hot and my body was shaking from exertion. I took a few deep breaths before I collapsed. I was alone in a desert with who know how many miles between me and home. I had no water and I was wiped out.

Things started to grow hazy when I saw the car pull up. "There she is!" I couldn't tell who piled out, but I felt three sets of hands help lift me up.

"Thank God we found her," Molly cried.

"She looks like she can barely stand," Lisa commented. It was then I felt someone pick me up and put me in the car. They buckled me up and I didn't even have strength enough to open my eyes as the car started.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Kevin whispered. I nodded faintly and soon as the car stopped I was hoisted up and put into a bed. I was asleep within a second.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and walked to the breakfast table where everyone sat silently. I took a seat and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Are you feeling better?" Sallah asked. I gave a small nod. "You terrified us when you ran off. Donald and Kevin couldn't keep up with you and they ran for about two miles. You realize you basically ran a marathon."

"Nope. But thank you for coming to get me."

There was more silence as Grandpa coughed. "Well, as soon as our meal is through, we'd better catch a plane to our last stop, Nairobi." Everyone nodded and Rachel sat up, put her bowl down, and walked off.

For the first time I looked up and locked eyes with my dad right across the table. Now everyone knows you never want to be the first one to apologize, and with our tempers that was hiked up even more. I turned my head away after a second and he just looked back down.

You could hear a pin drop the rest of the day. Everyone trotted around lightly, like I might take off again at any moment. We arrived at the airport and said our good-byes to Short Round, Willie, and Lisa who had decided to stay a little longer. I climbed up last and saw they had all sat so the only open spot was next to my dad.

I frowned. They were just trying to force us together and pray that would work? Well, it wouldn't. I walked right past all of them and took the last empty seat in the very back of the plane next to a man who had a bad case of body odor.

They tried to whisper, but I could hear them plain as day. "What are we going to do? She seems real mad."

"I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I don't know. Sarah can hold out for a pretty long time. It's just going to be a case of who gives in to the other first."

"Then this will be a very long trip." I turned and looked across the man out the window. It would indeed.


	23. Molly Suffers DIDD

**Molly Suffer DIDD (Damsel in Distress Disorder)**

We trekked across the Plains silently. No one seemed to know how to break the silence that had engulfed us when I ran off. Caesar sat on my shoulder as I lingered in the back of the ground, as far away from my dad as humanly possible. He wasn't going to say he was sorry for making out with Rachel and trying to hide the fact, then fine! Then I wasn't going to apologize for freaking out and running a marathon just to get away from him.

We finally came to something that wasn't grass and an occasionally tree in a few hours. It was a well, just a random well in the middle of the Plains. Now, you must realize how random it is to have a well in the middle of nowhere. So, I pulled a flashlight out of my backpack and got ready to jump.

"You going to say anything, Backstabber who was formerly my father." Strangely enough, he didn't even look up at me as everyone looked at him. There was a long pause.

Molly finally broke the silence. "Well, this is awkward. Just jump." I saluted her and plunged down the well into water. I placed a mask on my head and turned to Caesar.

"You'd better hold on tight." I dove down under the water and found a small canal that led to a huge underground cavern. I swam back and shouted up the well. "Come on guys! The water's fine!" I swam back and soon the others arrived as well.

"Well, let's get this over with," Rachel said, shaking the water out of her hair. I noticed she had strategically decided to do this right in front of my dad, and he was staring.

"Yeah, and then we can get rid of you!" Kevin grabbed my arm.

"Sarah-"

"Don't put yourself on my list too! Let's just get going." I led the way until we came to a glittering clear stone on a pedestal. I looked at it for a moment. "Okay, there has to be a catch here somewhere. I recommend everyone stay back." They did and I crept step by step up to the pedestal. I reached it no problem but saw it was on a weight of some sort. Obviously, if I had to replace it or this whole place would probably fall apart. But it had to be the perfect weight.

I pulled a rock out of my pack and looked at the two for a moment. "Get ready to run." I quickly switched the two and waited for something, anything to happen to me. But nothing did. That is until Molly screamed. I whirled around to find her being held at gunpoint by the Merlin's.

"Don't you people ever leave us alone?!" Sallah was holding Donald back as everyone fell back to Sarah's side. Kevin had to restrain her as well. "I mean what is your problem you freaks?!"

"We are not freaks, Ms. Sarah." And elderly man with a cane stepped forward and smiled at me with a horrible, toothless smile. "My, you look just like my daughter."

"Who… who's your daughter?"

"Why, Marion Ravenwood, of course." I did a double take and looked at him for a long moment.

"But, but, but, but that makes me…"

"My granddaughter. Indeed it does." I turned to see Donald and Dad staring at the man is shock.

"Abner Ravenwood, " Donald croaked out.

"Yes. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, but you have something that belongs to me. You see, I was working one night when I was approached by a man who told me a fantastical story of the descendants of Merlin. You see, he had given Arthur's wife a ring, a ring which she promised to return if she fell in love with another man and broke their contract. Well, in short she did. Thus, the ring belonged to me as one of Merlin's descendants. So I left to pursue what is rightfully mine! And I laid the tracks for you to get there."

"Why?"

"Why I can't get the ring. None of us can. Only a female descendant of Arthur's queen can grab it. And she happens to be my grand-daughter. But, we have a little puzzle we need you to solve." He tossed the wheel at my feet.

"We need you to solve the puzzle on the back. You see, the jewels must go in in a certain order to become the key. But, why worry about solving it when you can."

"And if we don't?"

"Then the little princess here will see her blood all over this nice tile floor."

We really had no choice then. I wasn't about to let Molly die because of us. I picked up the wheel, knowing there was a catch. "How long do we have?"

"We'll give you two hours. Time starts now!" We immediately gathered in a circle and got to work.


	24. BackStabber

**Stabbed in the Back**

I flipped the disk over and looked at the riddle etched onto it. Except there was no long prose for us to decode to save Molly from that knife. But even a knife didn't stop the long string of profanities that kept shooting out of her mouth.

"I never knew Molly knew all those words."

"Donald! We need to focus!" I looked at the one word. "Color! What the heck does that mean?" I dumped the stones onto the floor. They were all different colors, but what did the clue mean? "Anyone else lost?"

We then heard a scream of pain. "She bit me! Look at how much it's bleeding!"

"That's it. Your friend's just lost themselves an hour. You so much as move or make a sound and they lose the other one."

"Molly! Stop interfering with us trying to save you!" I looked at the stone again. We all sat and thought for a long time. Plans and thoughts raced through my head, but they all seemed to fail.

"You have ten minutes." Damn! Had it been that long already? We had nothing. Molly was going to die unless we hurried. I picked up the clear stone and started tossing it up and down, trying to stimulate my thought. I caught it so that I could see right through it at the wheel, and what I saw left me speechless.

"I've got it!" When you looked through the stone the different openings reflected the other colors of the stone. I jumped up. "I got it! Kevin, hand me the emerald."

"What are you doing?"

"I have no time to explain. Just give me the topaz now." I placed that one in the slot and soon I had them all in with one spot left in the middle. "You must go here, my friend." I placed the clear stone in the middle and rose. "We got it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Now let go of Molly or I'll break every one of these stones." This seemed to shock my Grandfather who nodded at the men. They let her go and she acted as suspected. She socked one of them in the face.

I charged in and followed suit, knocking the other one out. Soon, we had managed to knock out every single one of the hench-men. I faced my grandfather.

"It's over."

"I doubt it." I suddenly felt shooting pain as I was knocked in my head. I fell to the ground holding on to consciousness as someone grabbed the wheel out of my hand. They walked right over to Grandfather and handed it to him.

"How could you?!" I looked up to see Rachel smirking back at us.

"Somehow I told you so don't seem to cover it!"

She laughed. "She did warn you Indy. You should really listen to your daughter." He just stared in shock. "It's perfect isn't it? Get into Scotland Yard and get the clues to pass off to the Merlin's for insane amounts of money. Even better, join you and radio our position every step of the way. And to top it all off, you fell for me. That was just the icing on the cake there."

I rose shakily. "I am so going to kill you now!"

"I doubt it. We have the upper hand here." She pushed the wheel into an opening by the entrance and turned it. The stone pushed back and there it stood: the Ruby of Command. Grandfather pulled out a gun.

"Come over here, girl!" I looked at him fearlessly, refusing to move or look away. He smirked. "So you're not afraid of death, huh?" He then turned the gun to my family. "Well, how about them? Are you willing to let your fat Egyptian friend or your dear old Grandpa die? I thought you were a better person that that my dear Sarah." I slowly started forward.

"Ah, love. Now, you need to grab the stone." I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster. Kevin must have been advancing, because he pulled out another gun and put it to my head. "If any of you move, I will blow her brains out! Now, grab it!"

I reached my hand out and grabbed the ruby. It was heavy and yet I felt a small glow erupt through me when I touched it. I picked it up. "Now, hand it here." I hesitated. "Hand it here!"

Rachel advanced and grabbed me from behind. "Don't touch me!" I felt a glow and suddenly she was launched back against the wall and cracked her head.

"So it does have magic. Hand it here."

"No way! It's just an artifact!" He was a fast old man though, and knocked me in the jaw to the floor before I could react. The stone slid to his feet and he put the guns away and picked it up.

"We'll just see about that. Let's have some fun shall we?" He turned to Rachel and tossed her the gun. "Shoot yourself." Her face froze up but her hand reached for the gun.

"Rachel!" She fought it, but it was no use. She held the gun to her head, tears in her eyes. "Fight it Rachel!" I shouted. This earned me a kick in the face.

Her eyes were on Grandfather. "How could you?! You said we were in this together until the end?!"

He met her gaze. "I lied." My face was down as I heard the shot and cringed. Rachel fell forward to the ground and breathed her last.

I snapped. I shot up and went for the stone but he tripped me with the cane. "Now, now, no need to be so greedy. You can have a turn now, dear."

"No!"

"Let's see, I have just the thing for you. Kill your father, right here, right now."

I let out a gasp. My body started to act on its own, like I was a puppet. I grabbed the gun and fired. He managed to get out of the way in time.

"Sarah! What are you doing?!"

"I can't stop!" My hand re-loaded it and I saw Kevin next to me trying to pull my hand back.

"You have to fight it! You love your dad!" I looked at him, but my brain was acting on its own as I spoke.

"Get out of my way!" And I heard a shot and he fell. I realized I had just shot my own boyfriend. Tears poured down my eyes as I turned back to my dad. "This is it you old coot! I hate you!"

My brain fought as hard as it could, but then despair hit me. I just shot the guy I loved. There was no way I could stop this. I-I was going to kill my dad.

Molly and Donald rushed to Kevin as my dad just stared at me, ready to avoid. He just stared, not saying a word. Sallah and Grandpa looked between the two of us as everyone kept shouting at me to fight. But the words reached my brain less and less.

I must kill my dad. He hurt me. He betrayed me. He's a monster. He doesn't deserve to live. My arm raised the gun up. "Good-bye for the last time Dad." My brain was gone. I only felt the urge to kill the man who just stared at me.

One more thought of the old me flitted back. I was the ultimate back-stabber.

I readied my hand and started to pull the trigger. And I saw Grandfather smirk as he held the stone in his hand.


	25. A Father and His Daughter

**A Father and His Daughter**

The shot fired and barely missed his skull. I re-loaded my gun and aimed for his head. He held his gaze on me as my tears fell to the tile floor. Everyone stopped shouting and there was silence.

"I love you." He held my eyes as I started to pull the trigger, but something stopped me. It was like another me, the old me was trying to gain control again. I tried again, but the voice shouted at me to stop. I loved him too. This wasn't who I was.

I suddenly saw all those nights we stayed up studying, all the conversations over dinner, our adventures past and present. I saw the hugs, the notes in my books he left wishing me luck, and I saw the millions of conversations where I knew he cared. Sure, other people were there sometimes but it was really just the two of us. It would always be the two of us.

"I can't do it!" I heard the other me shout as the real me came back. I dropped the gun like it was burning me and fell to my knees. I was sobbing.

"What?!"

"She did it!"

"Way to go Sarah!" The thoughts spiraled around me about what I'd almost done. I'd almost killed my dad.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." He knelt beside me and took me in his arms.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. It wasn't you. It's okay. Just calm down."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

"What is this?! Kill him. Kill him!" I rose to my feet, walked over, and grabbed the stone from him.

"It won't work! This stone won't work on me anymore! It can't interfere with real love. And that's why she had it, to control Arthur. But it wouldn't work on Lancelot, because she loved him. And it won't work on me!" I threw it to the floor and the crash echoed throughout the room.

I stood triumphant as red dust flew up around me. Grandfather fell to his knees in defeat, and I used the opportunity to knock him out with his own cane. "You really are a bad Grandpa." My dad held by my shoulders and I looked up at him and smiled.

"We did it."

"We sure did. We make a good team." It was then I heard a cough and remembered Kevin. I rushed over to him. "Kevin!" He was breathing and looked at me. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! You can't die!"

He looked at me. "I'm not going too." We stared puzzled as her sat up, showing no signs of strain or weakness. He lifted his shirt to reveal the kind of padding a catcher in baseball wears. The bullet was lodged in it.

"Kevin, how long have you had that on?"

"Donald gave it to me this morning. He said he got it when he bought the helmet and had no use for it. That's why I let you shoot me. I figured it'd snap you out of it. It seems I was wrong though." I slapped him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again?!"

"I won't. I won't."

"What are we going to do now Junior? The treasure's gone."

"And that's how it should be, Dad. Let's head home."

"What do we do about him?"

"He'll find his own way out. But she-she deserves something proper." He hoisted Rachel into his arms.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I know Sarah. I know."

_Six Months Later_

I walked onto the glittering dance floor as Kevin took me in his arms. "You make a real cute best man." I smiled and looked over at the happy couple.

"Yeah, I know. Tonight can't get any better."

"I bet I can think of one way." I tipped my head to the side as he got down on one knee. I felt myself gasp as he pulled out a box with a ring. "What do you say, Sarah? I've seen you at your highest high and your lowest low. I love you more than anything. And I will always go after you."

"Yes!" I kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Yes." He slipped the ring on. It was then I turned to find Dad tapping on my shoulder. I hugged him.

"Dad, I'm getting married!"

"I know. I can't imagine a better guy. But I need to speak to you." He pulled me outside of Sallah's home, where the reception was being held. "I just got a call. Brody says the Communists are after a Mayan relic. We need to get going."

"But what about the party? Donald and Molly-"

"Will understand. Come on."

"Fine." We mounted our two horses, which was hard in my purple dress and started out of the city. It was then I heard hooves and turned to see Grandpa and Sallah. "What are you guys doing?!"

"We wouldn't miss an adventure for the world. Now, Junior, let us get the show on the road." It was then I saw Kevin come up with Caesar on his shoulder.

"Kevin!"

"I said I'm always going to come after you. Now, where are we going?" It was then Molly and Donald rode up.

"Yes, where are we off too Indy mate?"

"But your wedding-"

"Ah, it was boring anyway! What better honeymoon than an adventure!"

"Your mom's going to kill you."

"Since when is that new."

"Well, we'd better get going." I looked at my Dad as he placed his hat on his head. I followed suit. And we rode off into the sunset for another adventure, just as it would be for the rest of our lives. We were a different family. But we were the Jones's.

_Thank you one and all. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I will see you all on the flip side._

_In case I don't see you, good afternoon, good evening, and good night._

_Dis _


End file.
